Newfrigiel
by XmathX
Summary: Petite romance entre notre nouveau couple Frigiel et Newtiteuf.


_J'écris une petite fan fiction ce sera un one shot avec une histoire assez simple qui mettra en scène une romance entre Newtiteuf et Frigiel_

 _Rappel ! Les personnes que je vais vous présentez dans cette fan fiction existe dans la vraie vie ! Donc si ils veulent que je supprime cette fan fiction je le ferais sans problème !_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)_

 _Correction par Dark4_Blue (compte Twitter)_

 **Le commencement :**

 **Ceci arriva un beau jour d'été. Tout était comme d'habitude ma journée se passait à merveille jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une visite inattendue.**

 **Il était là un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il se cachait avec comme le ferais un adolescent pour exprimer son premier amour.**

 **Je le fis rentrer pour ne pas le laisser en plan mais j'étais heureux et soulagé qu'il soit là.**

 **Avant cette visite on avait eu une discussion. Cette discussion avait eu lieu tard le soir. On parlait de tous et de rien. Juste qu'au moment où je posais cette question qui allait changer ma vie pour toujours. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi je l'ai posé à ce moment-là c'était venu comme ça.**

 **-Si tu devrais te mettre avec un Youtubeur lequel serait-il ?**

 **-Toi**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu es sérieux ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Je ne sais que dire...A part peut-être que...**

 **-Tu ressens les mêmes sentiments pour moi ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Es depuis combien de temps les ressens tu ? Moi ça fait un mois...**

 **\- Moi...euh?...Je crois que ça fait 2 mois**

 **-Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plutôt ? Ça fait 2 mois que t'es là à attendre dans la peur de savoir si je ressens des sentiments pour toi ?**

 **-Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu sais très bien que dévoiler ces sentiments ce n'est pas facile. En plus ce sentiment est tout nouveau pour moi je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment, je n'ai jamais aimé un homme puis toi tu as l'habitude d'aimer des hommes est tu dévoile tes sentiments assez facilement pas comme moi.**

 **-Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde de dévoiler ces sentiments. Et puis...Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi genre je vais dévoiler mes sentiments et la personne en face va dire oui je t'aime. C'est un peu plus compliqué...Malheureusement...Tu sais que j'ai toujours peur de dire à un homme que je l'aime. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas gay ou encore pire qu'il ne ressente aucun sentiments pour moi...**

 **-Es tu crois que c'est mieux de vivre avec des remords toute sa vie ?**

 **-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui as attendu 2 mois pour me le dire.**

 **-Mais je te l'ai comme même dit. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

 **-Tu peux me dire "Je t'aime" ?**

 **-Je t'aime mon Bébé**

 **-Mon bébé ! Oh tu es trop mignon !**

 **-Toi aussi!**

 **-Il faut que je te laisse on se retrouva chez toi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **L'appel se coupa me laissant sans les choses de façon positive au moins j'ai exprimé mes sentiments.**

 **Il était assis à côté de moi. Entre temps je lui avais pris le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais déposé dans un vase. Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit il profita de l'effet de surprise pour m'embrasser. J'étais un peu surpris mais je me laissais en faire. Je profitais de ce baiser, c'était une nouvelle sensation que je ressentais et elle me dérangeait pas au contraire elle me donna du plaisir. Quand il se retira pour reprendre son souffle il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant très fort contre lui comme si il avait peur que je parte. Pour le rassurer je chuchota ces mots à son oreille "Je t'aime et je ne te quitterais jamais". Ces mots lui fit un bien fou des larmes de joies coula sur ces joues. Essuyant ces larmes je profitais de ce moment pour caresser ces joues. Il était tellement mignon. Je l'embrassa puis je posa sa tête sur mon torse. Je touchais ses cheveux profitant aussi de jouer avec sa mèche je trouverais assez jolie en même dans cette situation idéale je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser cette question "Comment allait réagir notre entourage ?".Je sais qu'il est très proche de Sébastien mais je pense que entre eux il n'y as que de l'amitié. Enfin je l'espère ! Es en réfléchissant un peu les Youtubeurs de notre entourage sont presque tous une homosexualité soit féminine soit masculine. M'arrêtant dans mes pensées Julien m'embrassa.**

 **De toute façon je suis bien avec profitant du moment présent jusqu'à la dernière minute. Julien fut obligé de m'embrasser et me lança un "Je t'aime" avant de partir. J'étais un peu triste je savais que même avec la distance notre amour sera présent je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes avant de refermer la porte.**

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette fan fiction._

 _Sur ceux je vous fais des bisous 3 ._

 _Math._


End file.
